A Tale of Spoinkles
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: “I want my spoinkle, Remmie.”“…”“My spoinkle puff.”“Are you drunk, Sirius?”R&R...pure dialogue. Spoinkles are explained inside.


**A/N This is a fic, about my spoinkle puff…hahaha…I like coffee…spoinkles are spiky and made of rubber they're like yoyos only not…because my spoinkle is not a yoyo she has a name! And it is Susie Penelope Spoinkle-Puff! The story is based on my own experiences with my spoinkle…okay basically it's I was like I have a spoinkle puff and my beta was like you're insane…and I was like am not…and he was like are too…and here we have this fic! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own my spoinkle puff!**

**Warning: This is written by someone who has consumed way too much caffeine in the last 48 hours…I laughed so much last night my Gram kicked me out of the house and onto the patio. All the caffiene James says Sirius had is what I had. You've been warned. **

"I want my spoinkle, Remmie."

"…"

"My spoinkle _puff_."

"Are you drunk, Sirius?"

"No…but what does that have to do with my spoinkle?"

"I see…has James let you have caffeine again?"

"No…well…yes…but I want my spoinkle puff!"

"What in the name of Merlin is a spoinkle?"

"It's a spoinkle _puff_."

"Oh, I _apologize_."

"You should be sorry. Now give me my spoinkle!"

"…"

"Quite frankly, Padfoot, I don't know what the hell a spoinkle _puff_ is, and therefore I cannot give it to you."

"Spoinkle stealer!"

"Did you hit your head?"

"No…well…yes…but James said it was fine."

"And you listened to James."

"Yes…"

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

"No! James said not to go there…and besides Pomfrey is scary."

"And again…I ask you…why you listened to James."

"…"

"Of course James told you not to go to the Hospital Wing, you two have a Quidditch match tomorrow, and he's afraid Pomfrey won't let you play."

"…I don't care…"

"…"

"…Remmie…"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"Where's my spoinkle puff?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Remmie!"

"…"

"I want my spoinkle puff!"

"I'm going to kill you Padfoot."

"…"

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that Moony?"

"…"

"Moony!"

"…"

"Get away from me!"

"…"

"Not the potions book…that thing's heavy…"

"…"

"Moony!"

"…"

"Help me, Prongs!"

"Uh…Remus, why is Sirius hiding behind me?"

"…I haven't the slightest clue…"

"Are you okay, Padfoot?"

"…I want my spoinkle puff…"

"…"

"…"

"Where is it?"

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm trying to be nice here…but, Sirius, _how hard_ did you hit your head?"

"…you're mean!"

"…"

"…"

"Spoinkle!"

"…Did he just climb on top of the bureau?"

"…That would be a yes…"

"It wasn't just me then?"

"Nope."

"And he is sitting on top of it playing with a spiky purple yoyo?"

"That would also be a yes."

"It's a _**spoinkle**_! Not a _yoyo_."

"How much caffeine did you give him, James?"

"…some…"

"Define 'some'."

"Er…five large cups of coffee which are equivelant to ten cups according to the coffee pot, two sodas, a venti frappucino from that muggle coffee shop and some chocolate?"

"…And you thought this was smart?"

"…well…no…but I was trying to distract him from the bleeding…"

"Let me get this straight, you let Sirius fall off his broom during practice and get a concussion and then compounded it with sugar and caffeine?"

"…yes…"

"Then you can get him off the bureau."

"…but Remus…"

"I refuse to deal with spoinkle-boy over there."

"…but you're so much better at it…"

"That's only because I'm not dumb enough to give him coffee."

"…you'd think you were blaming me for this…"

"_Of course not, James."_

"You're patronizing me again, aren't you?"

"…yes…now go fetch spoinkle-boy…before he hurts himself again…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Did he just loop the rubber yoyo string around the rafter and attempt to swing across the room?"

"…Yes…"

"…I'm not hallucinating then?"

"Nope, afraid not…"

"I suppose we should pick him up off the floor?"

"Probably…"

"I love you spoinkle!"

"Or maybe we should leave him there?"

"Probably…"

"Or maybe we should have him committed?"

"Definitely."

"Say hello to Susie Penelope Spoinkle-Puff."

"He's lost it."

"He never had it."

"Excellent point, Prongs."

"Padfoot?"

"Yes…Re…Re…Rem…"

"Close enough. That's a yoyo."

"No, _this_ is a spoinkle-puff named Susie Penelope."

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Prongs?"

"…that is a spiky rubber yoyo…"

"…NO! It's Susan Penelope Spoinkle-Puff Black."

"Uh-huh…you're insane, you know that don't you, Padfoot?"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Spoinkle hates you."

"…"

"…"

"Susie and I aren't talking to you."

"…Susie is an inanimate object…"

"Shh…she'll hear you Moony!"

"Come on, Padfoot we're going to go to a nice place with padded walls."

"…can Susie come?"

"…yes…"

"Okay! Come on Spoinkle!"

"…"

"…"

**A/N Review… Susie Spoinkle likes reviews…**


End file.
